What a Jumble!
by goanago
Summary: Harry and his friends still have a week of classes after the adventure of the Chamber of Secrets... Ginny feels overwhelmed by the rumors that run through the school... What will Harry and the Weasleys do to cheer her up?
1. Chapter 1

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 1  
**

"What is that?" asked Harry puzzled

"What was left of the Polyjuice Potion" said Hermione as she stored two flasks in her backpack.

"Were they still in the bathroom?" said Ron surprised.

"Well, they are not very popular, now, are they?" said Hermione as she settled between the two boys in front of the fireplace.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Harry, warily watching the backpack. Their last adventure had almost killed him, and right now he just wanted to enjoy a moment of peace.

"According to the book, the potion doesn't have a discarding date" said Hermione shrugging "I planned to store them. Who knows, we may need it next year"

"Yeah, right" Ron let out a nervous laugh "There must be two or three dangerous creatures we haven't faced yet"

In that moment the portrait door opened, giving way to a group of first years preceded by Ginny, who looked very overwhelmed with her peers' comments, exclamations and questions. She smiled at them making a shy little wave with her hand.

"Why can't they just... leave her alone?" mumbled Ron frowning

"Leave her alone?" asked Hermione surprised "It would be worse if peolpe avoided her for fear or prejudice, don't you think?"

"These ones are not so bad" said Ron pointing at them with his head "But those damn Slytherins..." he groaned "...Percy says this morning three boys cornered her on the fifth floor and tried to make her tell what had happened down there"

"Three boys?" asked Harry "You mean the same three boys Fred and George left unconscious with his heads turned into cabbages...?"

"...in the broom cupboard?" finished Ron "Yes, it was them"

"Serves them right" said Hermione bitterly

From the other side of the common room they could hear the excuses Ginny was presenting her audience so they let her rest. She could only make her way to the dormitories after twenty minutes or so.

"Should I go and talk to her?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"She'll be fine" snapped Ron getting closer to the fire.

Hermione looked severely at him, and after a few moments she stood decided.

"I better go with her" she said heading to the girls dormitories


	2. Chapter 2

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 2**

As Hermione went up to the dormitories, Fred and George Weasley came through the portrait door. They took two chairs from a nearby table and sat beside Harry and Ron.

"What did you have to do?" asked them Ron as soon as they approached.

"We were at Hagrid's all day" answered George smiling.

_"Helping our newly reinstated ranger to fulfill his daily duties"_ replied Fred imitating the authoritative tone of Professor McGonagall.

"Really?" Harry was surprised

"Truth is, they didn't put much thought into it" said George shrugging

"And when they wake up the cabbages..." added Fred suddenly angry

"...they will have a worse punishment" completed George with a grimace.

"Bloody Slytherins" snapped Ron after a while.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred suddenly asked.

"She went up to the dormitories" answered Harry "Hermione is with her"

"If it wasn't for the Feast" mused Fred "I would ask mom to take her home"

"This is going to be a lazy week" nodded George

"We're not having any tests" said Ron cheerfully

"No, we have a hotbed of gossip instead"

"What Ginny needs is a distraction" said Harry pensively

The twins turned to each other with identical smiles "We can do that" they said.

"I know what to do!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, keeping quiet when he realized half of the common room had turned to see him.

The twins and Harry moved closer to him. Quickly and quietly Ron took Hermione's bag and took one of the thermos out.

"What is that?" asked Fred and George at the same time.

Before anyone could say anything, a very agitated Hermione came running from the dormitories. Ron quickly hid the thermo flask behind him.

"What is it?" asked Harry suddenly nervous because of the attitude of his friend.

"What? oh... nothing" said Hermione taking her backpack from Ron's hands. "I have to... study"she said and went back to the dormitories almost running up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione entered the dormitories breathlessly. Ginny was sitting on her bed with red and swollen eyes. But she smiled as Hermione took a thermo out of her backpack.

"Thank you!" she whispered wiping one last tear.

"Do not thank me yet" said Hermione quietly "I hope nobody notices" she said sitting beside her

"It's just this last week"said Ginny with bright eyes "We don't do anything in classes, anymore. And there won't be any tests! No one will ever know"

"It won't last a week, I'm afraid" said Hermione looking at the thermo "We both have to drink a sip every hour to maintain the appearance..."

"This is gonna be great!" exclaimed Ginny excited.

* * *

"Some kind of roleplay for Ginny!" whispered Harry amazed with Ron's impressively creative idea and excited with all the possibilities he could see with that plan.

"We could perform to the whole school!" said the twins smiling

"No, no. Just here in the common room" asked Ron quickly suddenly nervous at the thought of such a large audience.

"Any ideas for our actors?" asked Fred and George excited

"How about Flitwick?" suggested Ron equally thrilled

"And Hagrid!" added Harry

"All right" agreed the twins "But they will be for you"

Ron and Harry glanced to each other quickly.

"I want Flitwick!" said Harry

"Mine's Hagrid!" exclaimed Ron at the same time, making them both laugh.

"There won't be much difference then" observed Fred maliciously

"What about you?" asked them Harry "Who do you want to be?"

"Snape" they both say calmly, making Harry and Ron gasped

"That's impossible" said Harry very seriously

"Of course not" smiled George

"Give us some credit Harry" said Fred with a wink

"Even if you were crazy enough to pull some Snape's hairs out" said Ron frowning "You can't be both Snape"

"Why not?"

"Well..." said Harry "It would be funnier if George were another person... perhaps Professor McGonagall"

"Why me?" snapped George

"I'm with Harry on this one, Georgie..." said Fred smiling "...you'd make a terrific McGonagall"

"I won't become a witch" exclaimed George indignantly "and let alone an old one"

"And where is your sense of fun?" smiled Fred patting his back "Sometimes you have to make a little sacrifice..."

"Why don't _you_ do it, then?"

"_I_..." Fred thought for a moment "Very well" he said "I will be Professor McGonagall!"

A laugh suddenly burst over their heads.

"HA, HA, HA, HA"

The four of them were shocked to see who he was.

"So..." said Peeves with his shrilly voice "A few sips of this..." he said waving the thermo he had taken in a moment of distraction "...with the victim's hairs, and the appearance changes, right?" with every word he said his smile widened more and more...


	4. Chapter 4

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing here Peeves?" shouted George getting to his feet, drawing the attention of those who remained in the common room.

Peeves only chuckled happily and disappeared with the thermo.

Harry jumped from his seat.

"It won't work on you!" he said almost shouting.

Peeves reappeared with his wicked little eyes fixed on Harry.

"It only works on human beings" he explained.

"I will have to try" he said with his hideous little voice.

Ron and Fred stood up as well.

"You will only waste it, Peeves" said Fred severely.

"Give it to me!" demanded Ron

The poltergeist turned to him, staring grimly.

"Oh, of course I will... one way or another!" he laughed speeding down out the portrait door.

"Wait!" shouted Harry

The four boys ran after him, but when they got to the corridor he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Hey, guys?" Hermione called them from the portrait door "I need to talk to you"

None of them moved.

"Please?"

"Of course" said Harry turning to her

Fred and George glanced at each other

"we're... eh… starving" said Fred

"Yeah... need to go to the kitchen" said George waving a good-bye to Hermione. They both walked fast away.

"Let us know if you find it" shouted Ron when they were already on the end of the corridor.

Harry and Ron went back to the common room just in time to see the last remaining students going to bed.

It was 9 o'clock.

Hermione was waiting for them with her arms folded

She was staring at Ron

"I need the thermo flask" she said frowning "Where is it, Ronald?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

It was clear it wasn't the moment to tell her what had just happened. Hermione didn't look particularly angry, but all her face was bright red and that was never a good sign on her.

"Need? you say you _need_ the thermo?" asked Ron in turn "What do you want to do with it?"

"It's none of your business" she mumbled and turned to Harry "Whe... where... is it?" she stammered looking straight into his eyes, getting even more colored.

Harry got nervous.

"eh… you put it in your backpack, remember?" he said trying to smile not looking guilty.

"Oh… yes…" she hesitated "you're right" she stepped back, but then she saw Ginny shaking her head from the dormitories' door.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "There's only one thermo in her... _my_ backpack" and turned back to Ron "What did you do with it?" she snapped at him, glaring.

"Nothing!" answered him "Believe me, I don't have it!"

"Neither do I" said Harry

"Where is it?" Hermione insisted, still staring at Ron

"You said you wanted to keep them, didn't you?" Ron said

Hermione doubtfully nodded

"Consider it kept then" he said "Good night, Hermione" Ron quickly took Harry's arm and pulled him to the boy's dormitories without even turning back to her.

* * *

**Thank you very much to .7 and DanielWhite for their lovely reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 5**

Early next morning, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were by the fireplace trying to decide what to do. They hadn't slept well and so they were all full clothed. All but Ron, that is, who was still wearing his pajamas.

"Dumbledore?" "Are you nuts?" exclaimed Ron alarmed

"Not a good idea, Harry" said George quietly

"What else can we do?" said Harry "We'll never find him..."

"Oh! We can find Pevees easy enough" they both said

"The tricky part is catching him" said Fred

"So, you know where he is?"asked Ron frowning

"We have a way of knowing" said George smiling enigmatically.

* * *

Ginny was lying on the bed, unable to sleep. She had woken up before any of Hermione's roommates to take a sip of the Polyjuice Potion. And now she couldn't stop thinking about the day that lay ahead… in just a few moments she would be walking near the lake, arm in arm with Harry!... or, what would Harry, Ron and Hermione do on a beautiful, clear Sunday? she couldn't recall seeing them playing on the castle grounds... could she take Harry's arm? Perhaps Hermione wouldn't...

Could she even talk to him without stammering?

And what about the second flask? What did her brothers had to do with it?

Incapable of lying down for a moment longer, she got up and got dressed. She decided to go to the common room. She was coming down the spiral staircase when she heard stealthy steps in the darkness behind her.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Fred and George fell silent when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look when they saw it was Hermione. She hadn't seen them yet, but she would certainly force them to talk about the missing flask the moment she did.

Ginny came behind her. Neither of them had noticed the presence of the other, when suddenly... both turned, and equally astonished and surprised let out a scream and jumped back. Hermione lost her balance and skipping the last five steps hit the ground just in front of them.

They rushed to help her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Harry and Ron getting her to her feet.

Hermione, with her face as red as Ron's hair just nodded giggling.

"That was awesome!" smiled Fred and George

"I thought you could fly, Hermione" said Fred smiling broadly

"Who needs brooms, when you have Ginny nearby" said George

"You will have to use a paper bag from now on, Ginny"

"Not to freak out your partners or toss them down the stairs!" Fred and George laughed.

Harry and Ron barely contained the laughter.

Ginny, already recovered from the shock, ran downstairs and went straight to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned

Hermione's face was still bright red.

"Yes" she said quietly "I just didn't expect to see my... your... to see you" she finished with another nervous laugh.

Ginny nodded "Neither did I" she said smiling.

"Well" Fred had stopped laughing "If you'll excuse us..."

"...we have other things to do right now" said George

"Are we going with you?" asked Harry uncertainly

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny with an unusually authoritarian voice

"We cannot tell you right now, Ginny" said George

"You'll find out... eventually" the twins had said before waving them a good-bye and going out the portrait door

"And I suppose it doesn't have anything to do with the missing flask, does it?" Ginny glared at Ron and Harry

Harry didn't know what to say. Ginny had never glared at him.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders "You gotta relax, Ginny" he said

She pushed his arm off "Where is it?" she asked harshly

Ron looked confused and turned to Hermione "What did you tell her?" he asked

Hermione shook her head blushing, not knowing what to say.

"Oh! No... she didn't tell me anything" corrected Ginny smoothing her expression "I just... wanted to... collect a book, no... a magazine. Eh... I better get some sleep, today I'm going with my friends... to the lake. See you!" she climbed back up the stairs hurriedly.

"What was all that about?" said Ron puzzled.

"Don't know. I'd never seen her like that" said Harry thoughtfully.

"Well..." Hermione hesitated "...she's... been through a lot lately" she said quietly, shunning Harry's eyes.

"True" nodded Harry

"We were just talking about it with Fred and George"

"And... we have something to tell you, Hermione"

"No we don't" interrupted Ron with a warning look "Why don't we get some breakfast first"

Harry, who expected a complete interrogation from Hermione, got surprised when she just nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm hungry" she said "but, it's a little too early, isn't it Harry?" she asked, blushing.

"Well" he said relieved "there's only one way to find out, let's go"

Ron and Hermione followed him through the portrait door.

_I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I didn't even stammered! And he looked at me straight in the eye! I just need to stop blushing and grinning (if I can!)..._

"Ouch!... What…?" Ginny turned to look around

"Hey!"

They had just got to the corridor. Peeves was floating in midair just in front of them grinning maniacally, with a bunch of hairs on his right hand. They were of all colours, blond, brown, black, and his latest acquisition... red hairs.

Roaring with laughter he flew away rapidly.

At that instant Fred and George came running from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Where did he go?"

"Over there" pointed Harry "But, I think we have a problem..."

"He's got our hairs!" interrupted Ron alarmed

"Yours too?"

"What do you mean _too_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 6**

"How could he get so many hairs in no time at all?" wondered Harry rubbing his head.

"Well..." said George "...he did get in to the dormitories..."

"...while most students were sleeping" completed Fred

"You don't say...!"

"We just saw him coming out of the Ravenclaw common room"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron

"What do we do now?" asked Harry

"He find him" said George

"But where...? wait a moment!" said Ron frowning "How did you know he was at the Ravenclaw's common room? That's on the west tower!"

They exchanged a very brief glance.

"Magic" they both said, as George hastily kept and old parchment into his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Harry

"Homework" said Fred evasively.

"What?" laughed Ron

"It's not important" snapped George "We have to _get something back_, remember?"

"No matter what" said Fred dead serious.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, surprised by their reactions.

They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Harry took a deep breath and decided to tell her everything. If anyone could help them catching Peeves, that was Hermione.

"We've got a problem..." he said

"First things first! Breakfast!" interrupted Ron with a warning look.

"He's got our hairs, Ron..." reminded him Harry and looking straight into Hermione's eyes he added "...and the thermo, too"

They all waited for the blow to fall. The twins, Harry and Ron stared expectantly at Hermione.

But she hadn't paid much attention to what he said. When Harry looked at her, directly into the eye she suddenly remembered him standing in the Chamber of Secrets with a dead basilisk at his back and a bloody sword on his hand.

She shook off that image, and became aware they were all staring at her.

"Did you... What did you say?" she asked

They exchanged a puzzled glance.

"I'm sorry" she frowned angry with herself "I... got distracted"

"Distracted?" asked Fred smiling, looking at George.

"You?" George smiled looking at Harry.

She followed his eyes and blushed.

_Oh great!… Now they now… Damn it! Why do they have to spoil everything?_

"Don't worry" the twins were looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Harry was just asking you to have breakfast with him" said Fred teasing her.

"No he wasn't!" said Ron suddenly angry.

_Perfect…,_ thought Ginny troubled, _ I don't even have an hour being Hermione and... wait a moment! How long have I been Hermione? Should I drink the potion now?_

Harry noticed her sudden preoccupation

"Is everything alright, Hermione?"

She looked at him suppressing the little tingling on her stomach, reminding herself she had to _act_ and _be_ like Hermione.

"Certainly... I'm just a little concerned with the lack of exams…" she said, trying to sound _normal _"I wouldn't want it to be an excuse to stop studying" Ron looked at her like she was crazy "I need to collect my backpack, I'll see you around I guess..." she waved them a good-bye and walked towards the common room "... I'll be in the library!" she said before getting into the portrait door.

"Wow..." Ron scratched his head "... now what?" he asked after a little pause.

"Well, we cannot chase Peeves all around the castle, now can we?" mused Harry "We need a plan"

"He is not carrying the flask with him, so he must have left it somewhere" reasoned George

"Now we have to find his den?!" Ron was alarmed and thrilled, and he couldn't help a smile.

"Yes we do" Fred was excited as well

Harry shook his head "We have no idea of where to look, and _it is_ a pretty big castle"

"He'll have to go back there, sooner or later" said George with a shrug.

"So... we do have to follow him, right?" asked Harry reluctantly.

"Now, now Harry..." smiled Fred.

"...are you already tired of adventures?" asked George patting him on the back.

Harry half smiled "Not at all" he said "I'm barely in my second year of school!"

"Ok, I am for going after Peeves" said Ron "But if we are going to chase him all day..." he added "I wanna have breakfast first"

Thus, by mutual agreement, Harry, Ron, Fred and George headed to the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 7**

It was about nine in the morning when the Great Hall became crowded with students who were very excited about their last and best week of the year. They were already planning small picnics in the school grounds or improvised Quidditch matches, just to enjoy their last sunday at Hogwarts.

Hermione came down for breakfast with Parvati and Lavander, they were talking about what they would do on their summer. The three of them burst into laughter the moment they got to the Griffindor table drawing the eye of some students around them.

"But, I thought you were a muggle-born Hermione." said Parvati as they sat at the table still smiling.

Hermione cleared her throat "Yes, well... my parents _are_ muggles, but my aunt and uncle are not." she said shrugging but with a little tense smile.

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking with her cheeks flushed surrounded by a small group of admirers. She had to pretend a bad sore throat so she could remain silent all the way down to the Great Hall.

Once there, she turned to those who were still expectantly looking at her.

"I am really _not_ in the mood to answer any questions." she snapped at them somewhat irritated.

They stared at her in surprise (most of them were first years as well)

"I didn't want to bother you," A blond boy apologized "I just wanted to know if there was indeed a Slytherin's monster."

"What was it?" asked Colin Creevey

"Did you fight it?"

"How did you get out?"

"Did Harry actually save you?"

Given the new wave of questions Ginny covered her face with her hand trying to think.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she loudly exclaimed raising her arms "We have to be reciprocal," she said "I will answer to ALL of your questions,"

The boys looked at each other excited.

"But only if you answer mine."

* * *

When Fred and George finished their breakfast they decided to look for Lee Jordan and tell him about Peeves. They would need his help... as Ron had said with a shrug, "The more the better"

Dean and Seamus occupied Fred and George's places as soon as they left. They were both as excited as the rest of the students for the lack of final exams that week.

"We're playing Quidditch after breakfast, you wanna go?" asked Dean as he poured orange juice on his glass.

"You can get ahead and ask madame Hooch for some brooms, if you already finished." said Seamus seeing their empty plates.

Harry and Ron exchanged a sad look.

"We can't, sorry." replied Harry.

"What?!" Dean and Seamus looked at them in surprise.

"It's gonna get pretty good!" exclaimed Seamus thwarted.

"It's not only us, Harry, some Huflepuff kids and three boys from Ravenclaw will come too." spoke Dean.

"No... It's... well, we have other things to do." said Harry.

"What things?" asked Seamus lowering his voice "Another adventure?"

"No." answered Harry quickly "We have to..."

"We have to go to the library with Hermione," said Ron turning to look at their friend "We promised her we would study together."

Harry nodded.

"Oh," Dean and Seamus looked equally disappointed.

"Now?" asked Seamus turning to look at Hermione, who was still laughing with Parvati and Lavander.

"Yes," said Harry getting to his feet "I was just waiting for Ron to finish eating."

"Well," both boys shrugged "I guess we'll have the whole next week to play."

"Sure!" said Harry, patting Ron's back. He had not moved from his seat, and was looking longingly at the clear blue sky over their heads.

Ron reluctantly got up and followed Harry, waving a good-bye to their friends.

Harry had intended to slip away the Great Hall and to look for Fred and George immediately, but he felt Seamus and Dean's eyes on them, so he got to Hermione and gently touched his friend's shoulder.

"Hello, Hermione," he started, not knowing what to say. She turned.

"Hi, Harry!" she said, eyes shining and widely smiling.

Ron didn't know for sure why her simple answer had suddenly made him so angry, but next moment he was standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"We're going for a walk, you coming?" he blurted.

Hermione scowled at him "What's the matter with you, Ronald? Was your breakfast burned, or something?"

Harry quickly stepped between them two, surprised by their reactions.

"We're meeting Fred and George," he explained Hermione in a voice he hoped was conciliatory "Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" said Hermione, but not before shooting an angry look at Ron.

"See you later, girls," she said and started walking towards the large oak doors "Where are we meeting them?" she asked.

"Uh," Harry and Ron glanced each other nervously.

"Well, I guess we can take a look in the common room." said Harry.

As they opened the door, however, they stumbled upon the twins and Lee Jordan who were leaning over the old parchment Harry had seen in the morning. With a start Fred quickly kept the parchment in his pockets.

Harry was about to ask what it was, when he looked at their faces. He had never seen them so nervous.

"What happened?" asked Ron who had also noticed.

"Peeves is in Dumbledore's office."

"What?"

"Bloody hell!"

Ginny suddenly understood.

"Peeves has the missing flask, doesn't he?" she asked with Hermione's voice, already getting the answer from their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 8**

Peeves didn't realized he had been floating in circles for several minutes now, a few inches away from the ceiling.

For the first time in many, many years he didn't know what to do. His brow was furrowed and he was mumbling to himself, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Why not?" he constantly muttered.

And suddenly he stopped short, making up his mind. He had never left his pranks incompleted and he wouldn't start today. His was the only hair that was missing! Decided, but non the less trembling from head to toe he flew towards Dumbledore's office...

The moment he got to the door however, it opened wide. Peeves watched in surprise a long white hair rippling in the air floating towards him. He took it dumbfounded. Not believing what he had in his hands. When he was able to look up he saw the headmaster at his desk, smiling at him.

Peeves gasped and zoomed out of there as fast as he could, with his precious cargo imprisoned in his fist.

* * *

Percy Weasley had always had trouble concentrating in the Griffindor common room -noisy Griffindors were ALWAYS talking!- but today, after an excellent feast, with the holidays so close and the lack of final exams everyone was laughing and yelling much more than usual.

As a prefect he had believed his duty to keep everyone calmed and silent, but after a lengthy conversation with Professor McGonagall who had received lots of complaints, it was decided that he could only intervene if they were being noisy before and after the sunset.

So, craving for some silence, he took his books and went to the library. Only to find it was already full of people who were even noisier than those in the common room.

Irritated, he looked around for Mrs. Pince, wondering why she hadn't kicked them out yet. He found her however, a shelf away from the rioters with a book on her hand, but leaning slightly toward them, as if not to miss anything of what they said.

In that moment a fiery red hair caught his eye, and he realized Ginny was in the midst of the crowd. Well, now he knew what they were talking about!

Had she sought refuge in the library? Apparently yes, and it had been useless.

He reached the group in three strides, with his blood boiling in his veins.

"That's enough!" he said in a voice choked with rage. But fell silent when he saw that Ginny was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, Percy!" she greeted him "Do you want to try your luck, too?"

Percy looked at her in surprise, not really understanding the question.

"I do!" said a fifth-grader, steeling himself "Where is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone stared expectantly at Ginny. Percy realized everyone had at least one book in the hands.

Ginny thought for a moment, and then asked out loud "Who was and what did the famous witch Jeannette do?"

"Who?" asked several students frowning while most of the others poured over the books frantically searching for the answer.

"How do you spell it?!" asked a Ravenclaw girl looking in the index of a great book called _F__amous Witches of the Twentieth Century_

"It's J-e-a-n-n..."

"Wait a moment!" interrupted a short and grumpy looking boy with Slytherin robes "How do we know you didn't invent that name?"

"Her question is valid." intervened Mrs. Pince with a sharp voice, making the students right in front of her jump in surprise "Jennifer Jeannette _did_ exist."

"And what did she do?" asked several students looking hopefully at her. Mrs. Pince hesitated "It wouldn't be appropriate if you received my help." She slightly blushed.

"She isn't in here" said the Ravenclaw girl disappointed, slamming the book.

"Anyone?" asked Ginny. The whole crowd became silent "Too bad," she said "Next question!"

"What is this all about?" asked Percy bewildered

"She only answers our questions if we answer hers" replied a fourth-grader.

"We thought we'd have a better chance in the library," said a curly-haired girl "But they're impossible!" she laughed.

Percy looked surprised at his sister.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed smiling "What did Jeannette do?" he asked.

"I thought you'd knew, Percy!" Ginny raised her eyebrows "She was the only wandmaker capable of using bamboo in her wands."

They all gasped in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Who could possibly know that?" exclaimed a brunette Hufflepuff from the back of the crowd.

"I better go. These questions _are_ impossible," said a blond first year glancing admiringly at Ginny "I'll see you later!" he said waving her a good-bye.

The crowd followed him. Some of them admitting defeat, others clearly "offended". Until Percy, Ginny and a first-year group of girls were the only ones left.

"Would you like to go to the lake with us?" they asked Ginny amicably.

"Sure. See you later, Percy!" she said.

Percy sat down on a chair as he watched her sister leaving and smiled.

He was finally alone.

Mrs. Pince had disappeared grumbling about the number of books those "lazy kids" had left on the table.

Percy drew a letter from his pocket.

He had written his mother this morning asking her to take Ginny home.

He threw it into the nearest trash can.


	9. Chapter 9

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 9**

Peeves was flying through the castle, trying not to think about his encounter with the headmaster. He had everything he needed, and now he felt a rare urge to finish with his little prank. He would never admit that he was getting nervous.

So he hurriedly headed to the kitchens.

* * *

_I should've brought my invisibility cloak _thought Harry again as he shifted his position as quietly as he could.

He was squatting behind an old armor somewhere in the third floor where, according to Fred and George, Peeves was heading to.

_How_ they knew this, they didn't say, and this was not the time to ask. They _had_ to retrieve that thermo flask.

Hermione was some feet away from Harry, hidden behind a portrait which concealed a secret passageway. And Ron was on the stairs that lead to the second floor, where the twins and Lee Jordan were waiting.

The plan was to cover all possible paths that Peeves could take from there, and to follow him to his hideout. Once there they would have to wait for him to leave and then they'd steal the flask.

Suddenly a door slammed in the distance. And then another.

Harry's body tensed behind the armor as the sound was getting closer and closer. He couldn't know for sure it was Peeves. There were no curses, no thundering laughter not even those rude songs he so often sang his lungs out. So he waited, staring at the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut, but no one came in. Harry peered between the armor's legs, looking puzzled. He could hear a strange buzz that passed over him. He looked up and saw, the thermo! It quickly crossed the hall towards the stairs where Ron was waiting.

When he lost sight of it he ran to the portrait and opened it.

"He has the flask!" said Harry taking Hermione's hand and running through the secret passageway, with a stunned Hermione stumbling after him "And he's invisible." he added.

They both burst into the second floor hallway. Hermione still clinging to Harry's hand, when they heard a loud BANG that made them stop short.

"GOTCHA!... Oi! Get off me! Let go, I tell you! No! Ahhh!"

Ron's screams and Peeves laughter were amplified by the echo of the wide corridors of the castle.

Harry and Hermione started running again.

They reached Ron, who was lying on the ground, at the same time as Fred, George and Lee.

"Are you okay, Ron?" asked Harry helping him stand.

Ron nodded.

"Where did he go?" asked him Fred.

Ron pointed to the hallway on his right.

George looked at Fred, who patted Lee on the shoulder and the three of them ran after him.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron's pout. "What happened?" she asked still laughing.

Ron frowned at her.

"I saw the flask and grabbed it."

"And...?"

"And nothing." He said flatly with his ears bright red.

* * *

"He knows we're after him." said Lee still running after Peeves, who had just winked at them before turning the corner.

"We can corner him in the Transfiguration hallway." replied Fred trying to accelerate his pace.

"Or... we could let him go and see what he does" suggested George suddenly stopping.

The other two also stopped.

"What?"

Fred and Lee stared at George.

He shrugged "Oh please, I'm sure you've thought about it, too."

Fred and Lee glanced at each other. Of course they had, but this was Peeves they were talking about.

"What if he does something... serious?" Lee ventured to ask.

"It would only last an hour." said George dismissively.

"Alright," agreed Fred "But, what do we do with Hermione? If we stop looking for Peeves she'll go straight to Dumbledore."

"We'll have to keep them busy." replied George smiling.

* * *

Later on, silent and invisible, Peeves flew over the four tables in the kitchen, where dinner were almost ready.

He was being very careful not to make any noise nor to throw the pile of dishes that were temptingly dangling on a corner... he had never gotten along with the house elves of Hogwarts (their ideas of fun made him just sick) so he hoped his presence could go unnoticed among them.

Pouring the Polyjuice Potion in the pumpkin juice jars had been much easier than he thought.

Now, however, he had to rely on what little patience he still had to place one by one all the hairs he had in each cup on the table, hoping that none of the students would check the bottom of their cups before pouring the juice.

_I hope it's worth it _He found himself thinking. He had never put so much effort to one of his pranks.


	10. Chapter 10

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione had really enjoyed that afternoon, pretending to be Ginny. She had never spent so much time with girls of her age, just running, playing and telling each other stories of their platonic loves (In her case, inventing them).

During their conversations there were some times when she had to stop and think W_hat would Ginny say?_

Like when they asked her what was her favorite thing to do when she was in her house. She didn't have to think twice... being with her parents in the living room, opening books at random and making funny stories with the first words of the page of course. But she highly doubted that was what they expected her to say.

Nonetheless, she had a really good time acting like she thought Ginny would. And, when nobody was watching, making funny faces and laughing at her reflection in the lake.

When they got tired, they returned to the castle with their arms entwined.

"I think I'll go to the loo." said Ginny when they reached the big oak doors.

"Alright." they said heading to the girl's bathroom.

Ginny looked at them.

"Wouldn't you rather to wait for me in the Great Hall?" she asked puzzled. Being with Harry and Ron for the last two years, she wasn't used to be accompanied to the bathroom.

"If you want." they said confused, releasing her arm, but Hermione could detect some fear in their eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing" they answered, a little too fast.

"Really?"

"Well," said one of them "That's how it all started, remember?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny confused.

They looked at each other.

"At the beginning of the year we got along very well," another girl went on "And then... I don't know... you didn't want us around anymore. We couldn't go with you, and you wouldn't join us," The girl glanced at the others, who slowly nodded. "I don't want you to leave again."

Hermione then realized how hard this year had been for Ginny. Avoiding her friends, so they didn't ask her difficult questions such as _Where were you? _or _Are you okay?_

"I won't," she said seriously "That's over now." She entwined her arms with them again and smiled "It's just... well, with so many brothers, it just seems strange that some one wants to go to the bathroom with me."

The other girls laughed, with some relief Hermione thought later, and then headed to the girl's bathroom.

When they turned the corner, however, they stumbled with Draco Malfoy who was escorted, as usually by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Watch it Weasley!" He said, looking contemptuously at her. And then he smiled "Trying to forget, aren't you? I bet you still have nightmares about what happened," he sneered walking past her.

Hermione felt the blood boiling in her veins, did Malfoy actually hassle Ginny when no one was around? She would definitely tell professor McGonagall... or perhaps she would only have to tell Fred and George.

"How's your father, Malfoy? I heard he was kicked out the School Board"

Ginny's friends tensed when Draco stopped his march and faced Ginny. He couldn't allow _a Weasley_ to speak to him like that, specially not in front of his cronies.

"Finally found your courage, eh, Weasley?"

"Keep talking, Malfoy and you'll find something more." said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Dean Thomas who was scowling at Malfoy, with Seamus just beside him. He had never confronted him so directly, but he had suffered, along with all his fellow Gryffindors when they told them Ron's little sister was dead. And now, watching Malfoy intimidating her... he wanted to punch him in the face.

Draco looked at him and snorted in contempt.

"You're so not worth my time, Weasley." he said, and then he turned and walked through the door that led to the dungeons.

"He is a real dunce," said Dean, getting closer to Ginny "Don't listen to him."

"Thank you." smiled Ginny.

"Your welcome." answered Dean, realizing this was the very first time he talked to her.

Seamus pulled Dean of the layer. "C'mon, I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay," he said "See you around!" he waved a goodbye to Ginny.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were completely exhausted. They had spent the whole day looking all around the castle for Peeves, but they found not even a trace of him. Fred and George told them were to go, from the Astronomy tower to the Dungeons over and over again, but they found nothing.

Finally, they decided to stop the pursuit and to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I am sooooo hungry!" complained Ron shuffling.

"Me too." said Hermione who was leaning on Harry's arm.

"Why are you smiling, then?" reproached Ron

Hermione shrugged.

Actually Ginny had really enjoyed that day, she had been all around the castle and no one had stopped her to ask her silly things. Even when they saw Malfoy in the dungeons he hadn't said anything directly to her. He had just muttered aloud _These Weasleys are everywhere! _And even if she felt like hitting him, it was a great improvement for her.

The best part was being with Harry. She was almost dreading the moment she'd get her body back.

When they arrived to the Great Hall it was already full of people. Fred, George and Lee Jordan were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, so they sat in front of them.

"You were supposed to be in the north Tower." said Ron angrily.

"We got hungry," replied Fred "Just like you."

Ron growled.

"We've done nothing but walk the castle a hundred times since the bloody morning. "

"Oh, please... there's no need to exaggerate." said George.

"Let's just eat" said Harry watching his friend's face. He didn't want to be in the middle of a fight.

They all start eating the delicious dishes for dinner.

...

Ron was the first to notice a slight tremor in his digestive tract. He thought he would have to ask Madame Pomfrey for her sourness potion, again, but when the tremor spread throughout his body, making his teeth chatter he turned to Harry and Hermione for help. But when he saw their faces and the way they clung to the edge of the table he knew they were going through the same.

He suddenly realized he had experienced that same shivering not so long ago. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up and saw Peeves, nervously rubbing his hands and who had a smile of great expectation.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed, favourited, followed or read this story! **

**Next chapter will be ready until the next saturday I'm afraid... but the school's almost over, so I'll have more time to write... XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 11**

The Great Hall was suddenly silent. Only small cries of pain were heard in the first anguished moments. Hundreds of frightened eyes wandered around the room, not understanding what was happening to them.

Fred and George who had _borrowed_ Colin Creevey's camera and hadn't touched anything from dinner were expectant and nervous, watching and waiting, and casting furtive glances at the teacher's table. And then they realized that even in those first moments of uncertainty Severus Snape wasn't astonished as the rest of the teachers, but terribly angry. His icy eyes were probing the four tables in the Great Hall even when he was clinging to the table with both of his hands.

They realized they had made a big mistake not eating dinner when Snape's stare stuck on them like a knife, being the only ones not squirming in their seats.

These moments, however, did not last long. One by one the transformations were taking place, followed by gasps and shouts of surprise and fear.

Students started jumping from their seats and cursing out loud when they noticed that their best friends' bodies were changing, their hair getting longer, the nose growing thin or the voice sounding hoarse. And feeling that they were changing as well.

"What's happening?!"

"Somebody help!"

Screams were getting louder and suddenly the chaos reigned.

Dumbledore stood with some difficulty. However, nobody noticed, for his height was decreasing without stop.

"SILENCE!" he shouted in a loud pitched voice that caught the attention of all of the students and teachers.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and some other teachers that had already gotten to their feet retook their seats.

Dumbledore, who looked now like an eleven-year-old boy was standing on his chair extending both of his arms while his long and silver beard was disappearing into his skin and his white hair became black, short and curly.

"I would like you all to remain calm and seated," he said with his little pitched voice wich made the students laugh "The effects of the potion we drank on our pumpkin juice wont last long," he said "So, I suggest you to carry on with our delicious dinner before going to bed." he finished with a smile and sat down chuckling happily and swinging his legs on the chair, his feet barely touching the ground.

Professor Snape, however, leaned over the headmaster's seat.

"If I might speak, Headmaster, we can not simply carry on with dinner," he said through gritted teeth, as he felt his robes not fitting anymore and his hair getting shorter "We have to find the student responsable for this and expel him immediately. And judging by the lack of appetite of both Messrs. Weasley, we can safely assume that they had previous knowledge about what was going to happen"

Before Professor Dumbledore could say anything, Professor McGonagall leaned as well across his seat.

"Like yourself, I find this situation quite inappropriate" she said with a strange voice while the skin of her face stretched and her hair became fiery red "And yet, after the terrible events that took place this whole year we may, for tonight, be lenient"

"My dear professor," started answering Snape frowning, but his voice had turned smooth and youthful so he stopped talking immediately. He observed as Professor McGonagall turned into one Weasley twin. He couldn't stand it any longer so he snorted and stood up.

"If you excuse me," said the angry figure of Seamus Finnigan turning around.

"Wait Severus!" Dumbledore's high and childish voice stopped him "I need to talk to both Messrs. Weasley."

Seamus Finnigan turned.

"Now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Severus" the little child said putting his fingertips together and looking over his half-moon glasses.

Without another word, Seamus headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Professor McGonagall," said the boy turning to the figure of Fred Weasley on his right "Would you please help the students with their outfits?" he said taking out his wand and adjusting his own clothes with a wave of his hand.

Fred Weasley's figure nodded adjusting her cloak with a wave of her own wand. And with an elegant and fast pace she headed to the four tables in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Thank you very much to all of you who review, favorite, follow or read this story! You make my day a little brighter...**

**I tried to copy-paste your names, but for some reason they are pasted incomplete... jejeje, so... **

**There will be only two more chapters after this one... I'd say I'll have them ready next saturday, but then I'd be lying ñ_ñ **

**I'm sorry for the waiting, but I hope it will be worth it... at least I hope so! **

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 12**

Peeves flew away from the Headmaster's eyes which were fixed on him for a second. He retreated to the remotest corner of the Great Hall.

But he found impossible to stay there for long. The chaos called for him, so he turned invisible and flew through the tables, enjoying greatly with the teachers and student's jumble.

Most of the teachers, on Dumbledore's orders, had left their seats and where helping the students, making their clothes fit, soothing some frightened first-years and pacifying some of the oldest who were making fun of the bodies they had gotten.

Hagrid's vision had gotten so much worse that he didn't think it wise to wander through the already crowded Hall, he didn't want to cause any accidents. His curiosity, however, made him get closer to the windows on his right to look at his reflection. His mouth fell open and he stayed there fascinated with what he saw. The potion had only worked halfway on him. He still had his sheer body size but his appearance had changed completely. He was Harry! He had Harry's hair, eyes, even the scar! He had turned into a large-scale Harry!

Professor Flitwick had kept his size as well. He was walking from here to there among the students with the looks of Percy Weasley, only... tiny.

"Calm down! Calm down!" he was shouting, walking hurriedly towards two fifth-graders who were fighting on the Ravenclaw table. Apparently one of them had taken advantage of the confusion and had kissed the girl he was in love with, not knowing the girl on her side was _her boyfriend_!

At one end of the Gryffindor table Neville Longbottom, in Cho Chang's body, had managed to fall off the bench with an amazing back flip taking two other sixth-graders with him when he saw Professor Snape sitting on his right. Poor Parvati Patil, was looking with horror her hooked nose and greasy curtain of hair in her pocket mirror.

Nonetheless it was Lavander, sitting beside Parvati, the spotlight of most students from Gryffindor. She had become Professor Flitwick, but she had kept her height... they were all laughing and joking. Now they knew how would the teacher look like if he had a "normal size". They compared her with Colin Creevey, who had turned into a very small Hagrid. A tiny and puny Hagrid who was devastated for not having his camera with him.

Meanwhile, three figures were hurrying out the Great Hall during the confusion. They were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The latters were flanking Draco as always. Although this time they didn't seem very threatening, quite the contrary.

Draco had turned into little Colin Creevey, to the mocking eyes of the rest of the Slytherins, and Crabbe and Goyle were unlucky enough to end up in bodies of the opposite sex, in which they didn't feel comfortable AT ALL. They didn't even know where to place their hands. Crabbe had gotten Madame Pomfrey's body, and Goyle had Hermione's.

Each one of them thought they got the worst one.

There was a loud crack, and a thick cloud of smoke rose in the air when George captured with Colin's camera Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's stunned faces. They were gaping at each other in Ron and Harry's tight robes. Ron touched his long white beard with trembling fingers while Harry watched open-mouthed his reflection in the back side of a spoon.

Fred and George roared with laughter when Harry, in Professor McGonagall's body, tried to stand up, but hurriedly plopped down his seat again when he noticed that his robe was over his knees.

"Umm... Hermione?" Harry turned to his friend looking for help but he became speechless when he saw her.

Something had gone wrong with her transformation. She was looking half like Hermione and half like Malfoy!

Her abundant hair was as long and bushy as always, but it had turned sliver blonde, and even if it was Draco's face it wasn't pointed but round. His eyes were scared.

Harry glanced at the other students at their table, those around the Great Hall and then back to Hermione not understanding what had happened to her.

It was a strange sight, and for a moment he didn't know what to say to her.

Suddenly another weird figure approached her and said a few words in her ear. He looked a lot like the Weasley twins, but he had long hair and a skirt.

"Who are you?" asked Ron in Dumbledore's voice when Hermione stood to follow the stranger.

"I'm Ginny," she said with Fred's voice "I have to talk with Hermione. Alone."

"Ginny?" George couldn't relate his little sister with the bizarre figure in front of him.

"Say cheese!" said Fred grinning, snatching the camera from his brother and disappearing into the cloud of smoke that came out after the loud "click" of the camera.

"Having fun?" Interrupted Seamus Finnigan with a cold and angry stare.

They all looked at him surprised. Fred and George frowned.

"And who might you be?" asked Fred.

"And what do you want?" added George.

Seamus slowly approached them. Harry couldn't help but notice his horribly familiar way to walk and the black robe that in no way could belong to any student. Harry, with a shudder, recognized Professor Snape.

Fred and George had also noticed. They sat stiffly in their seats.

"The. Headmaster. wants. to. talk. to. you." said Seamus barely raising his voice.

Fred and George automatically turned to look at Ron, who in Dumbledore's body had just taken a bite of the chicken leg that was on his plate.

Seamus stared at him as well. When Ron noticed his stare his ears turned red. It was quite a sight, Dumbledore embarrassed.

With a flick of his wand Seamus adjusted Ron's robe, and without another word turned around to leave.

"Professor!" Harry called him with McGonagall's voice, he too wanted to get his robe adjusted, but when the cold stare of Seamus landed on him, Harry blushed and lowered his eyes.

Seamus turned to the twins, ignoring Harry "Well? What are you waiting for?" he said angrily.

Fred and George reluctantly stood and followed Snape to the front table.

"Oh, no" said long-haired Fred "Now, we can't talk to him"

"We were going to talk to Dumbledore?!" asked incredulously long-haired Draco

"Of course!"

"But... "

"We have to do it!" said long-haired Fred crossing her arms.

"Uh... wait a second! What are you talking about?" interrupted Ron, in Dumbledore's voice looking at them confused "Who are you, again?" he asked long-haired Draco.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter is the last one... I hope you enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What a Jumble!**

**Chapter 13**

Before she could answer Ron Weasley's body came towards them.

"Hi," he said uncertain "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are _you_?" asked Dumbledore's body with his eyes opened wide.

"I'm Seamus" he said "I just wanted to know who's got my body," he stopped short when he realized how weird that sounded. He shook his head "Anyway, I saw him with you, you see." he explained and shrugged.

Harry held his robe, which hadn't been adjusted yet, with one hand while the other pointed out.

"He is Ron... Hermione... Ginny..." Professor McGonagall's voice sounded weird in his ears "... and..." he stared at a little eleven-year-old girl who hadn't said anything so far.

"... Lee Jordan." said the little girl trying and failing in making her voice sound masculine.

Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'm Harry," he finally said and lowering his voice he added "Snape has your body."

"Oh." said Seamus wincing, running a hand through his fire-red hair. He would have to try not to think too much about it. "Thank you."

Hermione decided to put things in order, now that she had the chance.

"You got it wrong, Harry," she said "I'm not Ginny, I'm Hermione."

"What?"

"Yes, Harry," confirmed long-haired Draco blushing "I'm Ginny."

"No." said Ron frowning "You're not. You were here with us, you are Hermione."

"I'm Ginny, Ron," she smiled "Do you want me to prove it? I can tell you the color of the pants aunt Muriel gave you last Christmas"

Ron looked away blushing. Harry laughed.

"So, this is what you had planned?" asked them Seamus in Ron's body.

"Not us. Peeves." said Harry absently scratching his leg.

"MR. POTTER!"

They all turned to see who had shouted. George Weasley's body came walking hurriedly.

"STOP SCRATCHING! This is completely inappropriate!" With a wave of his wand he finally adjusted Harry's robe to his new body.

"And... who...?" asked Harry. He knew it had to be a teacher, nobody else called him _Mr. Potter_, but he hoped it wouldn't be...

"I'm Professor McGonagall!" said George's body slightly blushing.

Harry wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"H-How... how did you know it was me?" he made an effort to say something, anything.

"I don't believe anyone else has a scar like yours, Mr. Potter" stressed Professor McGonagall on George's body.

"My scar?" Harry touched his forehead and he felt it "The effect must be wearing off" he mused.

He turned to look at Ron. Dumbledore's hair and beard turned a fiery red before slowly decreasing.

Harry's newly adjusted robe was too big now for him.

One by one, students and teachers alike, were getting their bodies back, having troubles again with their outfits. All teachers, including Professor McGonagall aid them with their robes, again.

"It didn't last long, did it?" said Harry relieved, Professor McGonagall had even a worse vision than his.

"Of course," said long-haired Fred "Peeves had to greatly dilute the potion so we could all drink it."

"But, why don't we change?" asked long-haired Draco alarmed.

"That's why we have to talk to Dumbledore." Said long-haired Fred with a meaningful look.

* * *

After everyone had returned to their normal self (robes and all) and Hermione and Ginny had been sent to Madame Pomfrey, all students retired to rest, chatting excitedly about what had happened during dinner.

The castle recovered his usual calm, the few noises that could still be heard were coming from the different common rooms. That dinner was to be remembered by all those who were present as the most fun and bizarre of all. Except for some teachers, that is.

Fred and George, however, hadn't finish with it just yet.

After talking with Dumbledore (who only wanted to make sure Peeves hadn't kept any of the Polyjuice Potion, and that the twins would return his camera to Colin) they went straight to their dinner seats and took their respective cup. They noted that at the bottom of each of them was a hair.

Fred's was blonde, and George's was brown.

They poured some pumpkin juice on them quickly, and left.

They walked through the deserted halls of the castle, avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris with the Marauder's Map and stopped outside the Gryffindor common room. It was almost empty. Harry and Ron were the only ones there, they were waiting by the door. They erased the map and kept it carefully. They had had that map with them for almost three years, and it had never been so close to be discovered as in the last three days!

Upon entering the two boys approached them.

"What did he say?" asked Harry worried.

Both twins laugh.

"I think Dumbledore was secretly thankful for the distraction" answered George

Harry and Ron sighed with relief.

"What are those?" asked Ron, pointing at the cups.

"We just want to know who would we become" said Fred with a shrug while George handed Harry Colin's camera.

He took it doubtful. "What? Now?" he asked.

They nodded with a smile.

"Cheers!" they said and drank it all in a single gulp.

With all the excitement they had forgotten the horrible cramps and stomach-aches that the potion caused at the beginning of the transformation.

They could barely reach the sofa and dropped themselves there when the tremors began.

Harry and Ron, who had already drank the potion two times were taking turns to take photos and more photos, trying not to laugh.

When the tremors finally stopped there were two totally different figures in front of Harry and Ron.

Fred had turned into a little blond girl with long hair and big round eyes, and George had the appearance of a tall boy with piercing eyes and brown hair.

"Wow!" they said looking at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"I have no idea who they are" said Ron, shaking his head.

The portrait door opened behind them and Hermione and Ginny enter arm in arm, with their normal appearances.

They stared at the girl and boy standing in front of them.

"Luna?" Ginny asked Fred. But as she saw into his eyes, she could see a glint of mischief that she had never seen in Luna.

"George?" she asked then, smiling.

"I'm Fred, actually" he answered smiling as well.

"And... who are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked George.

"I'm not sure... I know I've seen him somewhere, but I just can't remember... Ah! Of course!" he was looking his reflection on the window "I'm Cedric Diggory!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences: All students started to look at the bottom of their cups before pouring any beverage into them. After so much effort Peeves was taking a break from doing mischief. Professor Snape now looked at Fred and George with he same angry stare he only used on Harry. On the other hand Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again!**  
**

**The End  
**

* * *

**I really had fun writing this story, I hope you had fun reading it, too!**

**I know the end was a little bit abrupt, but I wanted to finish the story with the names of my favorite characters: Luna and Cedric!**

**(I have other favorite characters but they didn't go to school in their generation)  
**

**Thank you very much for your patience... I hope it was worth it!**

**Harry Potter is not mine, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
